Regrouping
by Nloverwriter
Summary: Ash & Friends have grown. Considerably. Ash is now 21, and he is a loner. Brock has lost track of them all, while May & Max set out to find Ash. Misty finds Ash soon enough, and a mysterious force has destroyed all of Kanto, and it's moving...
1. Chapter 1 Ash & Misty

Ash

Ash shot out his Pokeball."GO! PIKACHU!" The small electric mouse launched out and yelled it's name. "THUNDER!" Pikachu yelled his name loudly. "PIKAAAACHUUUUUAUUUUUUU!" Electricity shot out of it's body. The Corpish it was battling immediately fainted.

Ash had changed. He was now 21, and a black cloak wrapped around his body. He was a loner now. His eyes looked around. No other Pokemon was in the area. "Good job Pikachu. Return." The sky was a swirling black mist, and it was raining. He looked around. They had destroyed his town. Pallet town. That was his only home. Misty had left, Brock said he had to leave. And May... she had started her own adventure. He didn't know where she was now... A tear slipped out of his eye. What were friends now? The good times had passed. He needed to do his duty. He looked down, and then sighed deeply. What happened to his mother? Where was Professor Oak? He started crying hysterically. It was too much.

Misty

Misty looked around the torn down building that was once the Cerulean City Gym. How horrible it was. Once they had destroyed it, they had left no-one for her. Pity wasn't in their vocabulary. She started to cry, as the tears glistened and rolled down her cheek. She wanted to see Ash. But where was he? She loved him so much... She would never forget him. Never.


	2. Chapter 2 Brock May & Max

Brock

Brock ran around Professor Ivy's lab. Ivy yelled at him."Go faster Brock, we've go to hurry!" "I know Professor, I know..." Brock sighed.. Professor Ivy sure looked good... but that was pretty much it. He looked at the picture of Ash, Misty, him, May, and Max sitting on the cabana end-table. He picked it up as he walked towards the door. He sure missed the guys. He wondered where they were...

May & Max

"MAX COME ON!" "I'M COMING!" Max ran towards the direction of his hot-tempered sister. May thought him a pest. Vice/verca. "Quit bossin' me around May!" "I can boss you around however I want to! We've got to get to the Kanto region and find Ash!" "Whatever..." They walked through the crisp forest, getting closer and closer to the port...


	3. Chapter 3 Cerulean City

Cerulean City

Ash got to Cereluan City. He looked around. Everything was so quiet... A stir inside the gym opened up his senses. He ran towards it, then peeked through the broken down silver see-through glass door. Some broken and dirty glass fell near his shoe. It was covered from it's jagged edges to it's curved sides in dust. He looked down at it. Slowly, he walked in. His feet tapped against the hard gray stone. The tanks were broken, and the glass had spilled. An inch of water was in one of them, and on one of the pedestals, the tank had tilted, and water was still running out of it onto the ground. He heard someone crying. His senses altered again, and he ran towards the sound. In the room, it was Misty, who thought the world had ended. Ash caught up to it. As to what he saw, he whispered,"Misty..?" Misty looked up. She was wearing a new oufit. A light blue kimono. Her fiery red hair was down to her back, as the tears smeared and glistened on her milky white cheeks. Her hair was all in her face, and wet with tears. She looked up, readying her pokeball, but then stopped. She dropped it to the floor, releasing a Starmie. "A-Ash..? Is-is that you..?" Ash stepped forward. "Misty?" Misty looked at him closely and slipped off his hood. Her eyes widened. "ASH!" She hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back."Ash! Where have you been!" Ash looked at her hair. She was so beautiful now... "I was battling.. trying to save my town..." They broke out of the hug. Misty looked away. "My mom.. I think shes..." Ash looked devastated... Misty looked stunned. "Oh.. I'm.. I'm so sorry..." "It's... It's fine... but Misty! Your here!" She smiled and hugged him again. The world HADN'T ended! Ash was alive! "Thank goodness your here Ash!" She buried her head in his chest. "It's so nice to finally see a person.. An alive person..." She started crying again... "It'll be OK Misty.. Don't worry..."


	4. Chapter 4 SS Senorita's Port

S.S Senorita's Port

May and Max boarded the S.S Senorita. Kids ran after each other, and adults chatted with each other while keeping an eye on them. They flashed their tickets at the guard, and he let them on. Soon, it departed. The passengers swam in the pool, while the others just talked. They got into their room. "Well Max, guess were going to finally see Kanto..." "Yeah, guess we are. Wonder what happned to the others..." "I'm sure theyre fine." "I guess..." Max leaned back and turned on the wireless T.V, while May started to play with her Beautifly. "Think I'll switch it to Kanto news..." He flipped over. What Max and May were about to see would change their lives foerver..


	5. Chapter 5 Watching TV

Watching T.V On the Ship

The news guy came on, his sleek brown hair and suit groomed neatly. He finally broke the news. "This just in. Something horrible has happened." Max leaned in a little closer, while May and Beautifly sat down on the couch to listen. "We've finally figured out why no-one has boarded Kanto ships, and why we have lost contact. When one of our reporters went over there, it was devastating. All the towns were burned to the ground, and there was debris everywhere. What has made this happen is beyond us. Authorities are investigating each town as we speak." Max's jaw dropped. May nearly fainted. Both their hearts fell, like when your on a rollercoaster and it's going really fast, and its taking sharp twists and turns left and right, up and down, shaking you in a bottle that you couldn't escape from. It felt like The Chang. And when it stopped, you got a horrible stomach ache and felt like you had to throw up, and your head was spinning. And THEN you would throw up. That's exactly how Max and May felt right now. "Max, they've made a mistake... that can't be right..." May's head was spinning. What had happened to Ash! "I don't think it's not true May.." They both looked devastated, but May would be the one who would be most affected. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. Her Psyduck Crispeos' and the steak she ate was all down in the toilet now. Max appeared in the door-way. "You know May, I really didn't want to meet the inside of your stomach.." He grinned. May looked up at him and hit him square in the head with her mallet. "SHUT UP MAX! THIS IS SERIOUS!" she screamed. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry..." May sighed.. "What do you think happened to Ash?" May asked, as Beautifly flew in. The room fell deadly silent.


	6. Chapter 6 Professor Ivy & Brock

Professor Ivy & Brock

Brock rushed out of the lab, as Professor Ivy urged him on and checked her watch. "WERE GOING TO MISS THE BOAT BROCK! HURRY UP!" "I'm hurrying Professor, I'm hurrying..." "Well... HURRY HARDER THEN!" Brock sighed again, and walked towards the back of Professor Ivy's black mini-van. He opened up the back of it, as his hand literally burned to a crisp from the sun. He winced, as his eye twitched. It leaned open. He shoved the box full of micro-scopes and chemistry sets and stuff into the back. It made a hard clanging noise. He shut the door, then got in the side of the van. "Finally Brock! Now let's go already!" "Yeah, whatever..." Brock sighed again and looked out the window as the scenery flew by. Green trees flew past him on the side of the road, and a Ladybu flew by. He rested his head on his elbow. Sure he still fell for girls, but Ivy was getting to be a little too much... "Brock, reach in the back and grab those head-phones will ya?" Brock looked over his shoulder. There was a pair of white, red, and black plastic head-phones stashed in-between two boxes. He reached over to them. As soon as he grabbed them, the music blasted out of it! "Sorry, forgot about that function..." She mumbled. Brock had nearly fallen over in his seat, as Ivy reached over and grabbed them, and placed them firmly on her head. Brock was annoyed by now. Ivy had always been nice to him, but over the past few years, she had pushed him harder and harder.. It was like he was her servant. He had good food, yeah. He got to spend time with Pokemon, yeah. He had a vast amount of breeding knowledge, yeah. But he couldn't put that knowledge to work! He thought back to the times of traveling with Ash and Misty, and then May and Max... Brock fell asleep... He came to a rude awakening by Prof.Ivy yelling in his ear. "WAKE UP BROCK, YOU LAZY SLOB!". The door on Brock's side was opened, and he hit his head on the concrete parking lot. "YOOWWWW!" "Serves you right! I had to park right here JUST to wake you up!" Brock cursed under his breath as Professor Ivy veered out of the lot... Soon they came to the ship, and it was just about to depart. This ship just so happened to be the S.S Senorita that May & Max just so HAPPENED to be on. Coincedince, eh? Professor Ivy rammed the car door open and ordered Brock to get the stuff out of the back. She then ran ahead and locked her door. He heaved another sigh.. He slowly walked to the back of the van and pryed the box loose amongst all the other things. Then, closing the door with one hand and carrying the box in the other, he shut the back door, and ran after Prof.Ivy. "Professor Ivy, wait up!" "HURRY UP BROCK!" she shouted back at him. Brock ran like crazy, and finally got in line, JUST as the ship departed. Soon, they would be bound for Kanto!


	7. Chapter 7 Back at Cerulean

Back at Cerulean

Misty walked across the path from the gym. The buildings were torn down. It looked like a ghost town... "You sure you know what your doin' Mist?" Misty looked back at Ash from across the path. "Of course I'm sure Ash! What better way to solve this then by getting May and Max? And who knows, maybe we'll find Brock!" She told him. "I dunno.. Whoever did this must be really powerful n' all, and we might not be ready," Ash implied. Misty gaped at him. He, the great Ash Ketchum, was afraid? "What do you mean? You have never been afraid of anything Ash.." Ash looked down. "That was before... this is now." Ash looked straight at her. "I suppose so.. but we need to find a ship-" Ash cut her off. "There are no ships. The whole of Kanto has been destroyed." Ash looked down. "Oh... well we can always fly to Johto and then Hoenn! Or maybe just fly straight to Hoenn!" Misty told him. "Maybe we should just stay here..." Misty looked at him confusedly. "But there is no civilization, no life here anymore. Kanto is ruined Ash, can't you see? You yourself just told me that!" Ash let out a long and heavy sigh. "I know Misty..." "Come on, let's go!" "Alright then... GO! SWELLOW!" Swellow popped out of its red and white pokeball. "SWELLOOWW!" "Okay Swellow, think you can make it to Hoenn?" Swellow yelled its name again, agreeing. "Okay buddy, lets do it!" Ash and Misty, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, rode into the distance... Ash and Misty flew by clouds. Suddenly, they saw a ship. Ash looked down and grinned. "Okay Swellow, land on that ship!" Misty looked stunned for a second, then yelled at him. "ASH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! WE DON'T HAVE ANY TICKETS!" Ash looked back at her, then grinned again, as Misty's fiery red hair blew into her face. "Hey, it's goin' to Hoenn isn't it?" Misty yelped,"ASH!" "Fine..." They flew by. Little did they know that this ship was the S.S Senorita, the ship May and Max had boarded.


	8. Chapter 8 At the Ship

Back at the ship

Max knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey May, you in there?" No reply... "Maaaaaay!" Nothin'. "May, where the heck are you!" Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. There stood May. Her wavy brown hair was no longer in long strips on the side of her head, but it was now in a white tail. She was wearing a white tank-top, and some wrinkled, dark blue jeans. She had on black slip-on shoes with lines going through the middle. It looked as if she had used eye-liner on her eyes, so that she gave off a dark accent. Max raised his eyebrows, and fought uncontrollably to keep in his laughter. His face was deathly pale. Now your probably wondering that if he's trying not too laugh, but his face is white, and his eyebrows just give off shock, then why IS he laughing? Or trying not to? Because May looked weird. And in Max language, this means stupid, gothic, and out-of-your-mind. Which, if delved deeper into, meant that May, in Max's eyes, looked like a hobo clown. In not-so-vague words, he was in a mortal state of shock, terror, and torture (torture because of his laughter. You know how it feels like. You can't breathe, and your face aches from smiling so hard!). May raised one eyebrow. "What's wrong with YOU?" May asked. Max looked up at her once more and sighed heavily. Silence. Max fell down to the floor with a thump and belched out yelps of laughter, rolling in circles until he hit the couch leg. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" May gazed at him, utterly confused. "Wha-what are YOU laughig at!" When Max finally resumed posture, he looked her straight in the eye. "You," he said simply. May's jaw dropped. That little good-for-nothing piece of filth thought she looked like some kind of... like some kind of... like some kind of a clown! "But seriously, what with the weird change of appearance, huh?" Max asked, questioningly. "Change of appearance? Just because..." May stopped in the middle of her sentence and thought for a minute... Why HAD she bought a whole new wardrobe from the ship's thrift store, bought thousands of shampoos, hair supplies, and eye-liner from the ship's botique, and even went to the ship's shoe store, JUST to go through a whole lota pain? She knew the exact answer in the back of her head. Because of her love for Ash, it was plain and simple. If Ash was going through mortal torture, or worse, she would torture herself by looking like this. Of course, she couldn't tell Max that, or else the news would spill to Ash if they found him, because he'd tattle... Which of course meant that she'd have to make an excuse so he wouldn't tell Ash anything... But Max wasn't easy to fool. He was, after all, studying to be a scientist... "Well?" Max asked her again. May looked at her ecstatic little brother. "Uhmm..." May breathed.. "Just because." she shrugged. That was good enough, she thought to herself. "I KNOW it isn't JUST because! Spill!" "I SAID just because!" "Tell me!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "I said, NO!" "But THAT means you were lying to me! Which of COURSE means that it ISN'T just because!" Max looked at her smugly. May bit her lip. Drat! This could only mean that he would dig through her stuff, JUST to find the answer to try and pester her and put it against her will until the day she died... that little pest of a brother of her's... "Well I don't HAVE to tell you anyway, so THERE!" She stormed into her temporary room. Max stomped his foot on the rug. Oh he was GOING to find out. Because he KNEW that May had a compact and portable blue velvet diary that had a gold template in the middle, and in silver cursive righting said CLEARLY,"May's Diary". He had gotten a look at it before but had never read it. And anyways, when he even TRIED to open it, it wouldn't let him, because it was a voice recognition diary. And after THAT, he had to figure out the number lock. And THEN put the blue and silver key in the gold lock that was under the template. And as if THAT weren't enough, he had to dig through her dressers and drawers, and even her backpack JUST to find it! But Max was a snoop, and he WOULD get to that diary. He rubbed his hands together. "Show time."


	9. Chapter 9 Stealin' Some Sadness

Sneakin' Some Sadness

Max crept slowly from his room to May's. It was night-time, and Max would regret what he was about to do. He had grown, and now had his own Poochyena and a Skitty. He tossed out them both. "Okay guys, heres the plan... Skitty, when I open May's door, you go in SLOWLY, and QUIETLY, and find that diary. After you bring it back, find the key. Poochyena, you make a motion signal if May wakes up, got it?" Max said. They both nodded. "Okay, now lets go diary hunting!" Max grinned. Skitty ran through the open door to May's room, while Poochyena followed. Slowly, Skitty opened May's drawers until she found the key and brought it back to Max. "Excellent!" Max said. Skitty ran back into the room, and there on top of the dresser was her diary. Skitty brought this back too. "Okay, great work! Problem... May needs to say something and we don't know the number code..." Max pondered. Luckily for them though, a pad that said,"DIARY NUMBER CODE 589012435" was on the end table. "WOOT!" Max yelped quietly. He grabbed it off the desk. "Okay..." He put in the key, then the code. "This is great! One problem though... May needs to say something..." They all looked over at the sleeping beast. Max gulped, and his heart pounded. If she woke up... He didn't want to even THINK about it. "Hmmm..." Max rubbed his chin... "I know! May sleep-talks! If we catch her in the right moment..." Poochyena and Skitty nodded. They all crept over to her bed and ducked under it, while Max held the diary in front of her face. "Mmmm... Look at all those trees..." May mumbled. The diary immediately reacted. "Thank you for visiting today May. Welcome!" Unfortunately for Max and his Pokemon, the diary was louder then expected... "Wha-what? Wh-who's there!" May shot up from her bed. Max bumped his head. "RUN!" Max and his Pokemon shot out from under the bed, the diary in Max's hand. "MAX! GET BACK HERE WITH MY DIARY!" May screamed. They all tore out of May's room and shot into theirs. May followed close behind reaching out and trying to grab her diary from him. "GIVE ME MY DIARY!" She bellowed. Max ran into his room and shut the door, locking it. May banged on the door. "MAX! GIMME MY DIARY! THAT THING IS PERSONAL!" May yelled. Max chuckled. "Why should I?" He asked. "Because it's mine, that's why!" May yelled. "GRRRRR..." May grumbled. But just as Max opened it, she shot out her pokeball. "GRRRR, DELCATTY, GO!" Delcatty shot out of it's pokeball. "Thundershock!" May screamed. Delcatty yelled it's name as crackling yellow electricity shot out of it's body and at Max's door. Max read a few sentences before May grabbed her diary and the flash occured... DIARY ENTRY 46 JULY 12, 2005 "I dressed funnily today. Max thought I looked dorky, as usual. I hate him. He asked me why I did it, but I wouldn't tell him. It's none of his business. Why can't he grow up? He's just a good-for-nothing dorky little pest of a brother of mine. He's immature too. I wish he would just dissapear from this very earth... At least I know why I did it though. It's because of Ash. If he's going through mortal torture, or worse, I'll torture myself by lookin' like this. I wouldn't do it if I didn't lo-" CRACK! The door busted open before he could finish the sentence. The room flashed white as Max shielded his eyes from the blinding light. May quickly grabbed her diary and returned Delcatty. She ran away, tears streaming from her eyes, as she slammed her door. Max looked up. "Wha? Ma-May, what happened? I didn't mean anything..." Max said quietly... "I didn't mean to make her cry... I was just..." Max looked down. "I don't mean anything... Why does she hate me? I thought it was just buggin' her, that's all..." Max mumbled. He was heart-broken. His own sister hated him! And he made it worse by making her cry... Max let out a little whimper and a tear. "I didn't mean it..."


End file.
